Family Time
by BlueJay Robin
Summary: Come one, come all and check out the random one-shots featuring the gang. I can assure you humor will ensue. Between dealing with socs and overprotective gang members, bonding and jokes, and... Johnny and Dally being alive! Wait, what! Check it out in this tale of family, possible pairings, and friendship! (Warning: Rating may change. All characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is the start of my Outsiders One-shot series! This will be full of crazy stories and ideas that come from not only you guys but from me as well! These stories are for you guys! Smile brightly!**

 **Summary of one-shot : A family moment between the entire gang. Ponyboy has a nightmare. What will happen?**

 **Ages: Ponyboy = 6**

 **Dally: 17**

 **Darry: 18**

 **Johnny: 16**

 **Soda: 17**

 **Steve: 17**

 **Darry's POV:**

The entire gang was around the living room watching a movie. Ponyboy's head was lying on Two-Bit's lap, his breathing was even as he slept peacefully. I was barely paying attention to the movie. My eyes kept darting to the kid. Oddly enough, Two-Bit was watching the movie and, almost as though it was normal, he would look towards Pony and ruffle his hair.

Everything was peaceful. No one dared to speak as we enjoyed the moment between us. When the credits started rolling on the TV Darry got up and turned the lights on. The kid just shuffled slightly before returning back to his peaceful slumber. I chuckled softly when he reached out and grabbed Two-Bit's pant leg, his tiny fist clutching it in his hands as he started to turn in his sleep.

"Darry", the name was mumbled slightly as the kid started to turn even more in his sleep. His breathing hitched when tears started to stream down his face. Thrashing soon added on to the turning, his hand would hit the back of the couch or it would hit the closest thing to him. At one point he started screaming out our names, grabbing whatever he could and tugging on it as hard as he was able.

Two-Bit did his best to calm him but to no avail. The kid's thrashing continued and his screams kept filling the house. I gave him a glare and motioned for him to hand the kid over to me. The second Pony was in my arms I stared at him for a split millisecond before shaking him slightly. He shot up and wrapped his arms around my neck. His gentle sobs were heard throughout the room while everyone watched silently. When I tried to get the kid off of me he just held on tighter.

"Here Dal, let me see 'im." Johnny gave me a look that was easily taken as 'you don't have a choice'. I stared at the child feeling my heart break slightly when his grip slowly loosened and he turned to look at Johnny. He gave me a look before throwing himself on Johnny, causing the much older boy to fall backward onto his back.

 **Johnny's POV**

I wasn't entirely surprised when I felt a weight being thrown onto my body. Pony's tears had slowed but he was having the hiccups like it was nothing. Instead of waiting for a response I picked him up and sat him on my lap. He looked at me with his green eyes before giving me the largest hug a 6-year-old could manage.

"Can you tell us what the nightmare was about Pony?" He looked over at Darry and nodded his head. His hands reaching up to rub his eyes and wipe away his tears.

"You left me! You were the first Steve. You told me that I was too little and was a pest." A guilty look crossed over Steve's face. He reached out and grabbed the young boy, he held him close and whispered words of comfort in his ear. His eyes widened slightly and he giggled. Turning towards Dally a smirk crossed his face and he started laughing.

"What did you tell him, Steve?" A look of pure anger was on his face as he watched Steve's movements. A wide smile crossed over his face as he started laughing.

"Oh nothing... Just about the time you tried to pick up a broad drunk and ended up admitting that you were into 'pink unicorns'." Dally's cheeks turned a bright pink, as he sat for a second.

"Steve...", said teenager turned towards Two-Bit and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Run." Steve turned around and saw Dally hovering over him. A look of pure rage had rested in his eyes. Within a second Steve had set Ponyboy on the ground and was running across the house, away from an enraged Dally.

Within a minute they were back in the living room, Dally dragging Steve in tow. A fight started between them that changed into a wrestling match shortly after. Pony was watching with wide eyes when Dally was pushed off of Steve and landed right in front of him. He turned around and ran over to Soda, his small form hiding behind Soda's leg while the boys fought.

 **Darry's POV**

 _Not this again,_ I thought. Pony was hiding behind Soda's leg once again as he watched the two males fight. Johnny was watching, seemingly interested in the wrestling match that was going on in the living room. Pony's eyes widened when Steve stood up and sent a glare towards Dally. Pony cringed slightly at the intensity of the glare and tried to hide behind Soda's leg.

"Alright guys, knock it off. You're scaring Pony." Both boys stopped immediately, looking over to where Ponyboy was standing. He met their gaze for a brief second before hiding behind Soda's leg again.

"Can we go to the lot?" Pony's eyes filled with a sudden brightness and curiosity. We all looked at each other for a brief second. I looked towards the youngest member of the gang and crouched down so I could meet his gaze.

"I don't see why not." Pony started to jump up and down excitedly. His eyes filled with utter joy and excitement. He ran over to Two-Bit and reached up, a sign that meant he wanted to be picked up.

Within a second Two-Bit was holding Pony against his hip. The young child's head was resting on the older male's shoulder, his eyes focusing on me. A small yawn passed through his lips, his small arms stretching out around him.

"It sounds like someone's tired." Two-Bit chuckled slightly when Pony shook his head.

"'m not tired. I'm awake just like you. 'm a big boy. I stay up late." Another yawn was heard. Pony looked down and blushed his embarrassment his eyes slowly closing.

"Don't be so quick to grow up. Besides, it seems like all of us are starting to fall asleep." Pony nodded his head and dozed off to sleep, arms falling limply to his sides.

"Goodnight Pone", all of us said in unision. I held my arms out and took my baby brother in my arms. He pushed himself into my chest before relaxing once again. I gave everyone a small smile as we retired to our spots in the living room, all of us falling asleep while making one promise with each other:

Protect Pony at all costs.


	2. Forced Change

**Like always guys I don't own the Outsiders.**

 **Hey guys what up** ** _!?_** **I'm back with yet another one-shot involving the gang! Hope ya'll enjoy! Do me a massive favor and click on that fave button for this story! If you want updates follow this story and you won't have to worry about missing out when a chapter is added! Now it's time for*drum roll*. THE SUMMARY!**

 **Summary: Pony is forced to be a soc or the gang will be in danger! What will happen when he has to fight them?**

 **Ages: All the same except for Ponyboy who's 15.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I stared at the darkening sky, the light around slowly fading as I laid in the lot. My hands were rested underneath my head and my back was being poked at by the sharp rocks on the ground. I paid no mind to the blue Corvair that was stopping by the lot. My hands remained where they were and my bofy was in the same position. As far as the gang knew I was staying at Tim Shepard's house for the next few days in order to get a break from the house and enjoy the first few days of Summer vacation.

"Hey kid!" I sat up and stared at the blue eyes soc in front of me. His hand was held out in front of him, an offering of peace for the time being.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look no one else knows and that's how it's going to stay." I grabbed the dude's hand, my eyes remaining locked on his as I was pulled up from the ground, my madras t-shirt bunching up where I had started to curl up.

Yeah, that's right, I said madras shirt. I'm a soc, at least for the time being.

"You ready for the rumble tomorrow?" The rumble. How could I forget? It's the only rumble I'll fight as a social prick. I won't be fighting alongside anyone I know, I won't be able to. I looked up at the blonde haired kid and nodded my head. He gave me a small smile and walked with me to the blue car that was only a few feet away.

"You sure you can do this? Look man, I only just now figured out about this." I gave him a small nod of my head to show him that I was paying attention. I was focused on everything around me, it was all peaceful, it was all calm, the sound of someone running closer to us filled my ears. Wait, running? I turned around and stared at the 6 forms of the gang members that were only a few feet away. I stopped and stared, I was completely mesmerized by their glares that were aiming towards me and Rich, the blonde haired soc.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, what in fuck's sake are you doing?" I stared at my older brother, his cold, hard eyes resting on my form and watching my every movement. No matter what I did or where I stepped his gaze would follow me.

"I'm hanging out with Rich. Got a problem with that?" Dally gave me a look of utter shock. His face was full of confusion and hatred for the person next to me. I couldn't help but smirk in my head, only an insane person would mouth off to Darry when he was in this kind of mood, a soc is included in that category.

"Kid, what's gotten into that head of yours? Not only that but, what are you wearin'? You look like a-"

"-A soc?" I let out a laugh that didn't come close to matching how I was actually feeling. Inside I was being destroyed but, this was all part of the act. This was all part of the plan to keep them safe. "You _really think_ I would stay some low life hood forever? What are you high, or did you get out of prison Dallas Winston?" Some of the words I spoke were truth. They were flying out of my mouth like crazy and, surprisingly, some of them I didn't regret.

"That's goin' too far Pone!" I gave them all a smug smirk before turning my back flipping them off.

"Tell me that tomorrow night", I snapped my fingers once, snapping Rich out of whatever trance he was in,"we're leaving".

I started to walk forward, my pace being lighter when I realized how much weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. There was no other way to describe me at that moment than 'free'. I moved my hand to my back pocket where my pack of cancer sticks was. I pulled it out of my pocket and tossed it behind me, the cigarettes spreading over the ground.

"Forget it Two-Bit, he's not one of us no more", I turned around and watched as the gang walked away. Two-Bit's face had a defeated look and Dally's was full of pure rage. I felt my heart break even more when I saw the single tear that ran down Johnny's face.

 _I'm so sorry,_ I thought, _this will all be over soon._ I turned around and forced myself to grin as I opened the door to the Corvair, two other socs sat beside me, their eyes watching my every move as the car started.

"Nice going kid", I gave the man a smug grin before turning back towards the front.

"Yo, Rich", he turned around and gave me a look that was full of confusion,"what booze do ya got up there for me ta try?" Everyone in the car gave me looks of shock and horror after the words were spoken.

"Ya ever have booze before kid?" I told them 'no' and they all started flipping out.

"Give 'im a bottle Rich!" I felt my insides churn as I was handed an open, brown, glass bottle. I gave them all a look of satisfaction and started to down the bottle. an expectant look was written across their faces when I rolled down the window. I could make out the forms of some other greasers in front of us. Those greasers just so happened to be the gang.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I walked down the road in silence. Never once I had ever expected the youngest greaser to do something as awful as that. The more I think about how he was acting, the more my heart broke.

"Two-Bit watch out!" I turned around just in time to duck at the beer bottle that was flying towards my head. I heard the familiar laugh of the youngest greaser. I turned towards the street only to see a blue Corvair driving past and Ponyboy flipping us off. His face was full of guilt and sorrow, his eyes were filled with shame.

"What did they do to you Ponyboy?" I turned towards the sound of Sodapop's voice, his eyes were dull, the usual smile on his face was gone.

"I don't know Soda, I don't know but he doesn't want to be doing this." We all gave each other sad smiles, the rest of the day becoming nothing more than a blur as we moved through it, without Ponyboy things had become awful and uninteresting.

"Tomorrow night", Dally said, "We'll fight, we'll fight for Ponyboy." I nodded my head in agreement. I was going to destroy the people who made Ponyboy do this, I was going to make them regret the day they were born.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

We pulled up into the driveway of an old, white house. It was real tuff looking. I let out a whistle as I stepped out onto a gravel driveway, the sound of rocks crunching filled my ears. I turned over towards the guys who were climbing out of the car, their eyes were lit up with pure joy when they saw me. I gave them all massive smiles before running over towards Rich. I stood in front of him and gave him the biggest smile I could possibly manage before I was placed in a headlock. I shoved him off of me and we started having a wrestling match.

"Knock it off you two, we gotta get some sleep for the big rumble tonight?" Tonight? I looked over to the tree line where the Sun was starting to peak over the horizon. I felt my stomach drop when I realized how close I was to having to fight the gang. I looked over to the others who all gave me soft smiles. I wasn't aware of the fact that Rich had stood up until I felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"He's got a point. We got some things to discuss before it happens too so we all might as well enjoy the relaxation." I nodded my head and went inside the huge house with one thought on my mind, "I'm Sorry".

* * *

 **Time Skip to the following night :P**

* * *

I sat at the large wooden table, my hands shaking ever so slightly while I waited for the rest of my temporary gang to get there. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rushing through my veins. I watched the doorway when Rich walked into the room, his hands in his pockets and his feet spread out.

"You're going after your brothers and the rest of those greasers in your old gang." My heart sank to my stomach and I nodded my head. "Just think about it, you could get revenge on them for being so protective and not trusting you", now that was somethin'. I could easily beat them if I wanted to, I just had to let my anger out. I think it's worth a shot.

"Let's do it." I nodded my head, thoughts entering my mind that shouldn't have been there. My hands were balled into fists as I stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you coming or what?" They all shared a look with each other before standing up and following me to the car.

 **Dally's POV**

I'm going to make sure those socs get what's comin' to 'em. They won't hurt any of us again and we're going to get our little brother back.

I looked over to rest of the gang who were walking down the road, their hands in their pockets and glares settled on their faces. I smirked at how different they looked, even Two-Bit appeared serious for once. I stared ahead, the lot only a few feet away. I ran forward, ready to bust some heads in, and that's when I saw him.

Ponyboy was standing tall, he looked relaxed and calm as he rolled a blade around in his hand. He caught my eye and gave me a smirk, his eyes taking in my figure. He started walking forward, into the gap that separated the greasers and the socs.

"Where's Darrel!" Every greaser looked around their eyes full of shock and fear at the 15 year-old boy. I gave him a small glare before stepping forward, his eyes going wide when he saw me.

"You ain't gonna hurt yer brother!" He gave me a smirk and, before I knew it, I felt the pain of a fist in my stomach as a fight broke out between greasers and socs. I stood up and pulled the boy into a headlock, his struggling never slowing down or stopping. "What's gotten into you Pony? You would never do somethin' like this." He stopped struggling, his eyes became wide and his body becoming tense in my arms.

"I didn't want to Dal but they threatened to hurt you guys! Rich said that I had to do what he said!" I let go of the boy causing him to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I turned around and came face to face with none other than Rich himself.

"You little son of bi***! You did this!" The boy in front of me took a step back as I started beating him to death. I watched as his body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. A scream came from behind me and I was met with the sight of Ponyboy being beaten by a group of socs, his body curled up as he took blow after blow.

The police sirens sounded causing the socs to run. Everyone except for the gang started whooping and hollering about our victory. I fell to my knees by Ponyboy, pulling his head into my lap. His hand was laying over his stomach, his eyes were starting to close.

"Pone, you're going to be okay. Just hang on kid." He nodded his head as I picked him up bridal style, his head flopping around, making his hair do the same.

"Dally, did we", he cringed slightly before relaxing again,"win." I gave him a small smile and fought back tears.

"Yeah Pone, we won." I couldn't help but feel my heart jump slightly when he pushed himself into my chest. I felt the warm liquid running down my face as I caught up to the gang. They made me hand Ponyboy over to Two-Bit. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking towards the house. The entire gang following shortly after.

* * *

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I placed the small child on the couch. His eyes wide open and full of tears. I watched his slow movements as he sat up and stared at me. He looked around and stared at the rest of the gang tears flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" My heart fell to my stomach when I heard Pony's voice. I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest at the sound of my baby's voice.

"It's okay Dal explained everything to us." He nodded his head and looked up his eyes meeting mine. he threw himself on me and placed a kiss to my lips. I eased into it and he slowly calmed down, his head becoming buried in my neck.

"You better not hurt the kid Two-Bit or I can guarantee we'll all make you suffer", I gave Darry a grin and picked up the now sleeping boy bridal style.

"Why would I want to hurt our little bro?"

* * *

 **That wasn't as great as I imagined...**

 **Oh well!**

 **Dally: Just shut up and say whatever it is you wanted to say.**

 **Darry walks in.**

 **Darry: I'm going to kill you Bluejay!**

 **I put my hands up.**

 **Me: Alright guys here you go! A short spew of a story! Enjoy! I'll be back later.**

* * *

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I shook my green eyed baby's shoulder, his closed eyes opening slightly to meet my gaze.

"Go 'way Two 'm tired." I laughed slightly and pulled the covers off of his form. He sat up straight and sent me a glare, his eyes full of irritation.

"Alright I'm awake." I gave him a massive grin before pulling him towards me and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I can forgive you if you take me out today." I gave him a smile and pecked his lips.

"Then I guess I'll have to convince Darry to let you out of the house." I picked him up bridal style and he cuddled into my chest.

"You're warm." I laughed lightly and he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Are you ever going to put my down?"

"I'm going to have to for school." He gave me a smile and pulled me into a passionate kiss before realeasing.

"Then I'll have to enjoy every second of this."

"Then I guess you will."


	3. Little Baby Pony! And Hidden Feelings?

**Alright guys! I want everyone to know that this one is from Sammy! There is no summary since he gave me a prompt and I just went from there!**

 **Ages: All the same ages as in the book EXCEPT for Pony and Soda**

 **Soda and Steve: 13**

 **Pony: 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. SE Hinton will always own it!**

 **Darry runs into the room.**

 **Two-Bit runs into the room. Dally follows shortly after.**

 **Dally: Aww man you already did everything!**

 **Two-Bit: C'mon Blue, couldn't you have left somethin'!**

 **Me: You guys can introduce the - *Whispers to Dally and Two-Bit who smirk***

 **Both: Sweet! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Darry's POV:**

I reached out to grab the coffee cup in front of me. My tan finger wrapped around the handle immediately becoming warm. I lifted the cup to my lips and tipped it back, causing the coffee to spill into my mouth. I gently set the cup back on the table and inwardly groaned. My head was pounding from the hangover that I had gotten the night before. I knew fully well that at any moment my 7-year-old baby brother in everything but blood would walk around the house seeing if anyone else was awake.

I looked over to the living room, expecting to hear the sound of Pony's soft footsteps getting louder as he came closer to the kitchen. It was only slightly surprising when I was met with almost complete silence. It wasn't uncommon for the kid to come and find whoever's awake in the mornings since he isn't allowed to start watching TV until either Darry or Two-Bit were awake.

I chuckled softly to myself. I had always wondered what it was about the kid that made everyone so protective over him. He was almost like your typical kid greaser in my eyes. He wasn't completely aware of everything but he knows about the socs and what they did to us. It actually got to me when he said he met a nice soc. He's still too young to understand that most of those West Side rich kids aren't nice.

The sound of feet hitting wood filled my ears. I turned towards the living room and was met with the brown haired- green eyed, 7-year-old walking into the kitchen. He was still like a zombie but he was aware of everything around him. I chuckled softly when he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open. He stared inside of the cold place for a moment before shutting the door and walking towards me. His eyes rested on the ground so I wasn't able to see his face.

"Hey kiddo! What's wrong? Are ya tired or somethin'?" He shook his head and looked up at me. His eyes were full of tears and his mouth was shut tight. Footsteps came from the stairs again. They were heavier this time. I looked up and saw Darry running towards Pony, a stern look crossed his features and he glanced my way. I couldn't help but gulp. You _never_ want to get Darry ticked off, he was worse than a soc when they were drunk.

"Pony, come here." The boy did as he was told with only the slightest but of hesitation. I couldn't help but notice how kind Darry looked. He was so kind and sweet, his expression had become gentle as he handled Ponyboy.

I felt the ever too familiar pang in my chest. The only person who knew about how I truly felt for the oldest Curtis was Two-Bit. He never joked about it or hinted about it around anyone else in the gang. He knew all too well what my reputation meant to me and he knew I was ready to beat him black, blue, and red if he even dared to say anything about it to anyone.

"Hey Darry?" Darry only let out a small sigh and gave Pony a kind smile while he continued cleaning the young child up. "Do you love Dally?" My face became one of shock and I felt my cheeks heat up. I stared at Darry for a moment and noticed how his cheeks had heated up too.

"What brought that question baby?" Pony smiled and laughed. He turned around for a second and smiled at me before turning back to Darry.

"You're always talking about him to Johnny. You even told Johnny you really liked him!" Darry looked at the youngest Curtis in shock and my eyes widened. Before either of us had the chance to react however, Pony was already talking again. "Dally said he loved you too! He told Two-Bit!" _Well that's it. I'm screwed,_ I thought before looking up at Darry who had stood up.

 **Darry's POV**

"Dallas Winston! You weren't ease dropping were you?" Dally became as stiff as a board and anger was shining in his eyes. Ponyboy had long since sat at the table, a smirk settling on his features as he watched us. I paid no mind to Johnny and Two-Bit when they walked into the room. They both gave each other a look and gave Ponyboy a thumbs up. Though, oddly enough, Dally and I didn't seem to notice.

"I wasn't ease dropping! The thing is though, I was kind of shocked to hear you liked me." I stood straight and sent him a soft look. He had relaxed ever so slightly and his arm had fallen to limp noodles by his side. I gave him a soft smile and nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah I do. I didn't realize you felt the same way." He smiled and walked closer to me. We had forgotten about the other people watching from only a few feet away. He grabbed my waist and placed his forehead on mine. A smile crossed over his features, his eyes shining with something that I had never seenin them before.

"Dall wha-" His lips closed around my own. Our lips moved in sink as we moved closer together. I could feel his heat radiating off of his body. I could feel him smiling every so often.

When we parted ways he gave me a smirk and slipped a ring onto my left hand, a sign that only showed two people were together.

"Darry, will you be mine?" I gave him a smile and nodded my head. He wrapped me in a tight hug. The two of us turned around when we heard the sound of clapping in the room. I blushed slightly and faced every member of the gang.

"Finally, I thought this would never happen!" I stared at Soda in shock and Steve. Their fingers were interlocked and Steve placed a kiss on his cheek. Ponyboy was smiling and jumping in his seat. He stood up and ran over to Dally, giving him a massive hug.

"Yay, yay, yay!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. Dally picked him up and held him on his waist. Pony's arms were in the air as he started whooping. Everyone broke out laughing at the youngest antics, his joy filling the room and making the mood lighter.

"Looks like things just got better for all of us." I turned back towards Dally and smiled. He handed Pony over to Two-Bit who just squeezed Pony slightly.

"Yeah", I said, "Things just got a whole lot better."

* * *

 **Two-Bit: Sweet! That was awesome!**

 **Dally: Don't go gettin' any ideas!**

 **Two-Bit: I won't!**

 **Me: Just introduce this already will ya!**

 **Two-Bit: This little piece is in the same timeline!**

 **Dally: You better enjoy it!**

 **Me: They've kind of taken over my work space. So I hope you guys enjoy! See you whenever I update again!**

* * *

There were three boys sitting in the living room. An 8-year-old Ponyboy sat on Dally's lap with Darry sitting next to them. The couch was filled and they sat and waited for Soda and Steve to get home from their date. They were almost an hour late and it was worrying the couple sick. They were watching the clock and with every passing minute they became more and more worried.

After another five minutes had passed both of the boys walked into the room, each holding something in their hand. Soda was holding the arm of a stuffed bear and Steve was holding a small box. Neither of the two seemed to notice the angry looks they were being given, only the youngest boy falling asleep in Dally's arms.

"Where have you two been? We told you both to be home by 11!" Soda cringed slightly and glanced over at Dally and Pony who were resting on the couch. Dally was sending glares their way and they both flinched when they met Darry's gaze again.

"We'll explain in the kitchen. We have to wrap these." Steve's voice was almost a whisper. The two oldest boys gave each other a look before nodding their heads.

"Alright then." Dally placed Pony on the couch who looked up slightly before getting comfortable again. Darry and Dally followed the two boys into the kitchen where they proceeded to wrap the presents.

"We were late because we had stopped by the store on our way home. We've been saving up money so we could buy these for Pony." Unbeknownst to them, at the mention of his name Pony had gotten up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"We can forgive you this once", Dally sent them both small smiles. He turned his head to the kitchen doorway and saw Pony standing there, his left hand clenched into a fist.

"Hey Pone", Soda said softly,"I got this for ya." Pony eyes the gift suspiciously before taking it and slowly open it. When he saw the bear he ripped open the bag and held it to his chest. Dally wrapped his arm around Darry's waist and smiled.

"This one's from me", Steve said in an equally soft tone as he handed Pony the box. Pony ripped it open and took out the box. He threw the lid off of it and gasped. A simple cross with rounded edges and Pony's name across the horizontal line sat in the box. Steve reached out and took the box before proceeding to take the necklace out of it and put it on Pony.

"I love you big bros."He said before yawning. Darry picked him up and held him in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on top of his forehead and turned to Dally who had gotten down on one knee. Soda and Steve shared a look and smiled at Darry who was still completely clueless as to what was going on. 

Darry handed Ponyboy over to Steve before turning back to Dally.

"Darry Curtis. You are the most amazing person in my life", he reached out and grabbed a box out of his pocket,"I have loved you since the first day we met. You have been the most amazing thing to happen to me. That is why I want to know...", he opened the box and Darry stared at it in shock,"Will you marry me?" Darry crouched down and tackled Dally to the ground. Their lips met and Darry replied with a 'yes'.

The entire room broke out into cheers. Pony was smiling and jumping in Steve's arm. He gave a Steve a hug causing Steve to place him on the ground. He ran straight for Dally and wrapped his arms around him. Being too young to remember his parents the gang was the only family he had ever known. He looked at Darry as both a brother and a father.

"Yay! Dally's going to be my other daddy!" A silence filled the room. It was a silence that was filled with shock that soon turned into one of warmth. They all got into a group hug and smiled. They were all fully aware of the others who had entered the room.

"Things just became a lot more complicated." Darry and Dally turned to face Two-Bit. He spread his arm backward showing that both of the boys could join a hug.

That's where they found themselves the next morning. They were all cuddled up on the floor and Darry was wearing his silver engagement ring.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two-Bit: Okay guys Blue is in the process of making another chapter of "Hidden pack so me and Pony are introducing this one.**_

 _ **Ponyboy: Disclaimer, Blue doesn't own anything except for the plot.**_

 _ **Two-Bit: Not sure what else to say except for enjoy the story and review! She wants to hear what you have to say!**_

 _ **Ponyboy: Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Everyone is telling me to stay strong and keep fighting but day in and day out it becomes harder and harder to keep standing. The few scars that surround my wrist are all ones that I created and made. They won't stop, no one listens, no one hears my silent screams. Everyday has become a struggle and everything I do seems to only make things worse. Will I continue floating in the dark abyss, taking blow after blow? Will I be able to continue hiding it? Will I be able to keep the mask up?_

I close the book in front of me and close my eyes. I could feel the tears threatening to fall the more I wrote. It has been like this since the beginning of the school year and everyone was still clueless as to how much I was suffering. I wasn't allowed to tell them or they would be in danger to.

I turned my head to the wall and stared at the bow that was hanging up on my wall. The dark brown wood was in an arch. One end of the string was attached to one tip of the bow and the other string was attached to the other. Just below the wooden weapon was a necklace that would contain my powers. Yes, that was the only way I could control them. I knew fully well that there were people out there who were willing to help me. I only wish they could. If they were to become involved with this everything I worked towards would come crashing down. They would all be in danger.

A soft ringing came from my bedside table causing me to sigh. At the beginning of last Summer vacation I could have held onto the false hope that one of my friends would be calling me. Now I only stare at the phone as the feeling of hopelessness creeps up and snatches me.

I stared at the phone in my hands for only a brief second before pressing the green button. I waited for a moment for the normal, low voice to enter the phone but heard nothing.

"Boss", I said, "Hey boss you there?" No reply. The phone started to make static noises which was odd since all the phones that were associated with the work place were specially designed so nothing like this would happen. I hung up and went through my messages only to find one that said, "Look towards your window." I cringed and realized how similar this was to a horror movie. I know I should have left the room and made sure everything was locked but I didn't. I did just as the text said and came face to face with the person who I was training.

He lifted his hand up and pointed to the window, his eyes kept darting around him, as though he was looking for someone. He sat there, a worried look on his face, as I stared at him. I was slightly surprised and in shock. I wasn't expecting him to visit me, much less sneak in through the window.

I slowly walked over to the window, watching his movements to make sure he wasn't planning anything. When I was sure I could trust him I slid the window open and took a step back to allow him some space to work with. He crawled into the room rapidly, his eyes constantly darting around until he was in the room. The second he was in the room he shot up off of the floor and shut the window. I watched him with a suspicious look in my eyes as he stared at my phone, the call from our boss having long since ended.

"Did you get a call?" I nodded my head and stared at him. I was incredibly confused. He never bothered to ask me before so why would he start asking now?

"Yeah I ? Did something happen?" His face visibly paled. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it quickly when he started to speak.

"We need to leave. Now. I will explain everything later. Pack your stuff. The survivors will be meeting us at the old training grounds." My head started to spin suddenly. I kept hearing the words repeating over and over in my head. Everything started to sway and I fell forward, darkness making an attempt to cloud my vision.

"Ponyboy, stay with me. I need you to stay awake. Please Ponyboy, stay strong." I looked up at him and moved my arm to my side. I slowly pushed myself away from him and let out a grunt when I hit the ground. I was so _tired_. The phone buzzed again and Two-Bit's face paled. His eyes had grown wide with shock and he was focusing on me.

My eyes widened and bolted upright. I ignored the screams of protest from the rest of my body and ran towards my phone. I pressed the green button and put it on speaker, Darry's voice slipping through the speakers.

"Two-Bit, Pony, you there?" Two-Bit breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to me. His hand wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him, holding me as though if he let go he would fall into oblivion.

"Yeah Dar we're here. Your little brother isn't lookin' so hot though. I typing in our coordinates now we'll be there in less than 5 minutes." Two-Bit's voice relaxed. His fingers moved rapidly on his watch as Darry spoke.

"Hurry up. You and Pony are our two best fighters, without you the survivors are doomed." There's that dreaded word again, survivors. I felt myself become dizzy again. I started to fall forward but Two-Bit caught me and yelled my name. "Hurry Two-Bit we don't have much time."

He nodded his head, I think. I was barely able to make out the bright light that surrounded us before we were at the entrance of the old training grounds.

"Hand him here." Two-Bit picked me up bridal style and dropped me into Darry's warm arms. I sighed and pushed myself farther into his chest.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a warm bed. The entire gang was surrounding, watching me with worried looks. I gave them all small smiles before a sharp pain shot up my back. I fell to the ground writhing in pain before blacking out.

_  
I awoke with a jump. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I looked around the room only to see the entire gang asleep. "It was just a dream, Ponyboy", I told myself, "It was just a dream."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys Blue is back at it again!**

 **Dally: Don't forget about us!**

 **Johnny: Yeah man come on!**

 **Me: Sorry! I don't own the Outsiders! Go, SE Hinton! Now, on with the story!**

 **Ages all same but Ponyboy is 4.**

% % %#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

 **Dally's Pov**

Ponyboy sat on the floor, staring at the TV with a blank stare. Mickey Mouse was playing in the background but Ponyboy was off in his own little world, oblivious to me watching over him. I chuckled softly and took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. I stared at the small boy and sighed when I realized it was time for him to head to bed. It was bad enough I had let him stay up this late. It was strange seeing Pony so off in his own little world. He hasn't interacted with anyone all day and frowns when any of us take him away from his activities. His small hands were always gripping the corner of a green blanket that he always carried with him. He was still so vulnerable. He was small and weak compared to the rest of us. And to be honest, I couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth when I looked into those innocent, green eyes.

"Hey kid, it's time to get some shut-eye." Ponyboy whipped around and faced me. His eyes grew wide at the mention of his bedtime and I couldn't help but chuckle. He's a child at heart and at mind. It's the cutest thing in the world. He smiles at the mention of getting to hang out with Johnny or Two-Bit and frowns when he's stuck with Steve or Darry. Even though he's not old enough to fight or anything, he isn't afraid to pounce on ya and throw a punch to your face for doing something.

"I don't want to! C'mon bubby don't make me!" I stopped and stared at the kid. His eyes were shining with the sense of hope that he wouldn't have to close his eyes and rest. I wanted to let him stay up but his bedtime had been an hour before but he was too hyper for me to get him to lay down. Thank God the kid couldn't read a clock or he would pull out his puppy dog eyes and beg for 15 more minutes. I stopped and glanced warily over my shoulder, hesitant to acknowledge the kid's cries for more time awake. As much as I hate it, he's still too young to be staying up as late as we do.

"Look, kid, go get in your pj's. I'll sing to ya." Pony's eyes widened with delight and he sprinted off to his bedroom, a cloud of dust being left behind as he rushed to go find his Batman footie pajamas. I chuckled at the thought of seeing him running around the house and trying to stop any of the gang from doing something bad. Even though he would never do anything illegal, the rest of us do and sometimes it's too much for him to handle. He's always worried about us and always tries to help when one of us gets hurt.

"Hey, Dally watch out!" I turned around and jumped when Two-Bit came running up behind me. He ruffled my hair and put me in a headlock causing Pony to cringe. We started roughhousing and pony stood by and watched, hesitant to do anything.

"Dally, you said you sing to me!" Two-Bit and Dally stopped.

"He got you with the puppy dog eyes didn't he?" I nodded my head and got up.

"Alright, kid come here." Two-Bit chuckled as Ponyboy ran over to me, almost tripping over his own two feet. He started to jump up and down wildly and cringed when I suddenly sat down. I shook my head and glanced at Two-Bit who caught my look. He smiled and sat next to me, Ponyboy laying in between us on the couch and curling up into Two-Bit's side for warmth.

"Can you sing the one that you sang to your first girlfriend! Please, Dally!" We both had to take a deep breath and sigh. We were going to argue with him but decided against it. Ponyboy always fell asleep to the song and something about how he didn't stop to think about why we didn't always want to sing the song. Then those eyes of his, those green eyes would light up and it became impossible to say no.

"Sure kid." We looked at each other and smiled as the words slipped past our lips. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear while singing, Pony's eyes slowly becoming heavier as he drifted off to sleep.

I looked at Two-Bit and stopped singing. Pony's chest had started to rise and fall slowly. Two-Bit couldn't help but smirk at me as I sat there.

"Guess, I know your weakness huh Dal?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I guess you did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, guys, I'm back. So, this story is going to be based on the entire gang. Everyone is there same age.**

 **I don't own the Outsiders.**

%%%%%%%%

 **Johnny's POV**

I laid in the backyard of the Curtis household. Ponyboy was currently on his way home from the movies, Two-Bit was chilling out on the front porch having a smoke, Darry and Soda were about to get off work, and Dally... well, he was a different story altogether. Unlike everyone else, he was pacing the house, worrying over Ponyboy's safety. The last time that he had gone off on his own Pony had gotten jumped and we all know how little he uses his head. I couldn't help but remember what had happened after the court case. Ponyboy had become cold, trying his hardest to be more like the rest of us in order to survive in a world that was against him.

We've all been trying to get the old Pone back but it seems like it's still a million miles off. He was almost impossible to talk to anymore, any conversation we had usually ended with him storming off to get some air. Within the past week alone he'll come home with bruises lining his tan skin and his green eyes were shining with pride as a soc warily followed behind him, collapsing to the ground at our doorstep and begging to be forgiven for fights that would have happened later that night. Anytime someone confronted him about what happened he would shrug his shoulders and claim he was "doing what he needed to" without further explanation. His grades never slipped surprisingly, even when he refused to do his homework that night.

"C'mon man, you gotta let me go after 'im you know he can't handle himself," Two-Bit stormed into the house with Darry and Soda following close behind him.

"Lately it seems he's doing fine," Darry said bitterly, "Besides, if you go after him he'll just run off to god knows where." It seemed that Darry was appearing more and more drained the longer he spoke of his reckless brother. I glanced at the door warily, expecting Ponyboy to run through the doors at his usual time only to have him run out of the house minutes later after getting into a fight with someone in the gang.

It became a normal routine that hasn't been broken in weeks.

That's why Dally was pacing the floor, afraid for the youngest member of the gang who was walking the streets of Tulsa alone, with the sun seeming to set faster with every passing second. The socs were bound to get to him and, even if everything would go by as it normally did, if there was enough of them he would be terrified and probably wouldn't make it five minutes. God, I sure hope he's alright. I know he's been handling himself lately but it still seems the old Ponyboy is around somewhere, trapped within the tough greaser

"I'm goin' after him," Dally finally said, heading towards the door. No one stopped him, instead, Darry just let out a sigh that was usually saved for Pony and Soda when they got hurt and did something incredibly stupid. He didn't make a move to stop Dally, rather choosing to follow after the hot-headed greaser.

"Stay here in case he comes back," Darry said quickly, only to have Two-Bit attempt to protest.

"I don't want to hear it, Keith," Darry was using the same tone he did when he was getting onto either of the boys. His voice raised but dropped an octave lower. making him seem more threatening than a towering man who has extensive knowledge in fighting, "Pony will need you here when he comes back. You seem to be the only person who can get to him right now." Two-Bit simply grumbled and glanced toward the door.

"Don't take long," he said quickly, choosing to go upstairs into the familiar bedroom he and Ponyboy were in more often these days. Two-Bit didn't even bother worrying about Pony being upset anymore. The youngest seemed to be cool with the jokester in the group hanging out in the room whenever.

I glanced out the door and saw the sun setting beyond the horizon and felt my stomach flip when I realized that within minutes the sun would be set completely and darkness would cover Tulsa, and no greaser, no matter how tough, wants to be caught alone when it gets dark.

"I'll be back soon," Darry moved out the door and I felt my stomach sink when I started imagining what would happen if Ponyboy wasn't found in time.

"You better be."

* _Time skip 10 minutes_ *

 **Dally's POV**

I glanced around the streets wondering where on Earth the kid had gone. Darry and I had split up but it seemed that we weren't faster than the Sun which was no longer in the sky. I cursed under my breath for not going after the kid sooner but with everything that has been going on with him, it's not like I would really bother.

"Dally," I turned around and caught sight of Steve who was following closely behind me. His breathing was heavy as beads of sweat fell down his face. His eyes were full of worry and he seemed jumpy, as though there was a gang of socs not too far away, "Pony... track... chased... lot," I didn't bother listening to the rest.

"Go tell the others they're at Darry's," I sprinted away from my location and ran towards the Lot. My heart was racing and my lungs felt like they were going to collapse but I could have cared less at that moment. The youngest was at the lot and if the socs got to him.

I sprinted faster. The lot was coming into view slower than I cared for. I could make out the form of the youngest greaser sending glares to socs who had him cornered by the fountain. He looked unamused, as though it was nothing more than a game he's been through a million times before. In his hand was a beer bottle which set me off. He took a sip from it, one long gulp, and slammed it against the side of the fountain. His look changed as he stood up and stalked towards one of the socs.

"Ponyboy," I shouted. He glanced at me for a brief second but his eyes expression changed quickly when one of the socs attempted to punch him the gut. He was around in seconds and slammed the side of the bottle into the guy's wrist, breaking the bottle even more. The guy fell to the ground, holding his arm as I caught sight of a liquid dripping from the cut on his arm.

The others stared in shock, giving Ponyboy enough time to take some of them down, lifting one of them up by the collar. His eyes seemed to change, gold filling them as he growled out his next words.

"Follow me. Do not fight back," he threw the guy to the ground and stalked over to me, anger seems to be controlling his movement as he stopped in front of me.

"What was that," I yelled out.

"I had it covered," he growled out. I felt my anger increase as I gestured to the five socs that were all on the ground in pain. I could only imagine what type of damage Ponyboy had done to the others after seeing his reaction to just one punch.

"What's happened to you," his glare deepened and his body tensed incredibly. I knew I had hit a spot that no one has dared to touch since we first started noticing his odd behavior.

"Nothin' happened," he turned and sent a glare towards the socs on the ground, "follow. now." They all got up quickly and ran over to Ponyboy in hopes that they wouldn't have to face his anger again.

"Ponyboy," Two-Bit ran over and wrapped the youngest in a hug who growled.

"Apologize. Beg." All of the socs fell to their knees, begging for us to forgive them before scampering off when Ponyboy sent them all a glare.

"What the hell, Ponyboy," he didn't say anything. He simply attempted to walk past me so I grabbed his wrist in an attempt to get him to stay put. Ponyboy simply ripped his hand out of mine and turned away from me. Two-Bit ran after him and gave us all a look that said to head back to the house. We hesitated for a moment before leaving the two of them in the lot. I had to glance over my shoulder constantly in order to make sure Ponyboy wasn't going to do anything. He was on the fringe of snapping and should a fight break out I feared for Two-Bit's safety.

"You better not hurt him," I muttered under my breath.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

"The hell has gotten into you, Pony," I growled out sending him a glare. He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked forward, meeting my eyes and glaring until he was sure that I was going to snap and back down.

"Nothin'," I scoffed.

"Nothing my ass. Look at you, what the hell happened," he looked down eyes full of shame as if he knew what was going to happen if he told me his reasoning.

"I was protecting you guys. You get tough you don't get hurt so I joined one of the socs gangs. I've been using it to my advantage so they back off," my eyes widened at the confession from the youngest greaser.

"That explains a lot... Pony, you have to be careful, man. None of us can afford to lose you. You're the youngest and the one who we need to protect the most so don't act so tough." He looked away as though he knew my statement was true.

"I know, but I saw a chance and I jumped for it," his eyes met mine and I say a single tear, "can we just go home."

"Yeah," I said quietly, wrapping the youngest of our gang into a tight hug.

"Hey, Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, Pony."

"Don't tell the gang about any of this. I'm not in the mood to get my asked kicked."

"Let's go to my place."

"That would be best," with that we went off towards my house, stopping at a payphone to call Darry and tell him the plan. He warily went along with it but agreed which means Ponyboy is in the clear now.

Guess sometimes it takes a while to see something in someone that you never thought you would.

I do know, that this isn't the end of the line for our youngest though. He still has a long way to go.


End file.
